


Depredador

by Kiara_S



Category: contryhuman
Genre: 18 - Freeform, Contryhumans, Lemon, Multi, NGA, Notgoodattractions, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_S/pseuds/Kiara_S
Summary: Mi trabajo es protegerte, pero...¿Cómo puedo protegerte de mí?, cuando tengo un hambre tan voraz y mi instinto pide...COMERNoQuiero devorarte México.//Muy buenas querido lector, este fanfiction es dedicado para la maravillosa Danny. La creadora de este creativo Au llamado NotGoodAttracttions, al igual el personaje de Arioc fue creado por ella. Aqui les dejo el link de la artista Danny sin mas que decir disfruten de esta obra literaria.https://www.facebook.com/DaFriix/?epa=SEARCH_BOX
Relationships: México/Arioc
Kudos: 3





	Depredador

**Author's Note:**

> //Notas del autor: Solo quiero agradecer a la creadora de este Au y al increíble personaje de Arioc a Danny, gracias Danny por darme permiso para hacer un fanfiction de su creación. Realmente fue un poco complicado detallar la psique del protagonista de esta literatura Arioc, y trate de basarme en lo más canónicamente posible en su personalidad si que fue un reto. Espero haber captado la esencia de este personaje complejo, en especial quise darle aun más detalle ante su psicología y qué mejor manera que dársela que escribir este fanfic en primera persona. En verdad espero mis queridos lectores que lo disfruten.

**Advertencia**

**ESTE ONE-SHOT CONTIENE TEMATICA ADULTA, SE CONSIDERA DISCREACION. FUISTE ADVERTIDO.**

**+18**

No importa cuánto haga jamás podre dejar de sentir esta sensación tan frustrante, de poseerte.

Aún recuerdo la vez que te conocí por primera vez mí querido México. Portando un conjunto de ropa tan formal, que encajaba muy bien en ese cuerpo tan lindo y pequeño que tenías, mientras yo estaba oculto detrás de mi amada madre solo observándote como caminabas con pasos tan correctos, con movimientos finos. En ese entonces pensé que solo eras otro aliado patético más de URSS. Pero al acercarte a mí como dedicarme una sonrisa de manera tan gentil al mismo tiempo tomaste mi mano con tu toque delicado y suave, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como un loco dándome cuenta que me enamoraré por primera vez. Comencé admirarte desde ese momento solo anhelando el día que pudiera verte de nuevo.

Nunca imagine que terminaría volviéndome tú guardián personal y así poder estar a tu lado al fin, tal vez no como una pareja pero me conformo con solo estar contigo.

¿No es algo loco?

Primero fue algo puro y hermoso, soñando que nos tomabas de las manos o nos abrazábamos, mientras te susurraba palabras bellas y empalagosas. Lo típico de un chico inocente, pero mientras más trabajaba para ti, más se oscurecía mi amor. Porque sin darme cuenta comencé a imaginar cómo me adueñaba de tu propio ser, empezó por sueños húmedos en donde te hacia gritar mi nombre y de éxtasis tan puro que eso provocaba que me diera mucha vergüenza mirarte a la cara, ya que pensaba que estaba mal. Pero se volvió aún más descontrolado, porque yo te admiro tanto al punto que para mí representas una hermosa águila que al abrir tus alas majestuosas hacías que todo aquel quedara rendido a tu pies, ¿Quién no podría resistirse a ese encanto?. Desgraciadamente mi querido Tlatoani deje de mirarte de esa manera, porque mientras más crecía mis deseos por ti se volvían muy intenso y de eso se transformó a un apetito tan desquiciado que comencé a mostrar mis colmillos y a salivar, mi necesidad de poseerte me estaba matando. Ya que sin darme cuenta deje de verte como alguien majestuoso como ese animal característico de tu escudo que comencé a mirarte como un lindo conejito que clamaba ser comido.

Necesitaba devorarte…

Lo admito pero lo que ciento por ti no creo que sea amor, tal vez sea por culpa de mi propia madre y de URSS que jamás me enseñaron lo que es amor por alguien, tal vez sea porque nunca he sentido esta sensación y solo sé que soy un gran novato por no saber qué hacer.

-Arioc… ¿Está todo bien?.-La suave voz de mi “conejito” interrumpió de mis pensamientos. Por lo que parpadee un par de veces para dirigir mi mirada hacia él.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien , ¿Por qué preguntas?.-Respondí ante su comentario, lo mire con atención como él estaba empacando sus cosas en una maleta. Mientras yo estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Te has quedado observando el techo más de una hora… ¿Seguro que está todo bien?.-Volvió a preguntar esta vez acercándose a mí, dentándose a lado mío.

-Solo estaba pensando…-Pronuncie de manera algo lenta y tranquila, dejando en claro que la cercanía de México me encanta.

-¿En qué?- El movió su cabeza de un lado en signo de duda. Oh dios México no hagas eso que juro que al estar en esa posición sentado con tus manos en el sillón, con tu cabeza girada y tus labios semi abiertos hacen que pierda mi control.

Mi mano tomo con suavidad su mejilla para poder acariciarla con mis dedos, donde ya hacia el maldito moretón que Rusia le provoco, miro como su piel esta magullada por ese puto bastardo que provocaba que mi sangre hirviera de ira ferviente, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado en tan solo tocar a mi presa?- Тысячей способов убить этого советца (En mil maneras de asesinar a ese soviético).- México se río, joder esa sonrisa me tiene encantado.

-Tonto…-El solo se acercó más a mí para quedar casi casi enzima mío, me le quede observando algo sorprendido que comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder por la cercanía de México, antes de que pudiera hablar el solo me abrazo el cuello obvio que correspondí ante este afecto tan lindo de él, mis manos rodearon sus delicadas caderas para poder subir hacia su espalda ya que no quería incomodarlo con mi toque.- Gracias Arioc… por estar aquí…

Sé que tú nunca me harías daño… mi grandioso guardián…

De alguna manera esas palabras me destrozaron, mi cuerpo se tensó y antes de que pudiera apretar mi agarre, México se separó para poder continuar guardando sus cosas.

-Aún no sé cómo me has convencido de ir a comer con tu abuelo…

-Solo quería que te relajaras… lejos de ese ambiente… tan caótico.-Respondí tratando de no sonar tan nervioso, mi “conejito” solo me volvió a sonreír mientras yo me estaba muriendo por dentro.

México confía tanto en mí al punto que él piensa que jamás lo dañaría.

¡Pero se equivoca!

No sabes cuantas veces he tratado de devorarte… y así pude recordar una vez que trate de dañarlo.

Como por ejemplo cuando él estaba dormido en su cama, mientras yo ni siquiera podía dormir me sentía tan ansioso esa noche estaba excitado porque México pidió prestado mi camisa para ponérsela, dejando ver como prácticamente le quedaba como un vestido y dios verlo de esa manera hizo que volviera tener hambre de él. No importaba cuantas veces cambiara de posición en la cama lo único que tenía en mente es a México, no aguante más y comencé a seguir mis instintos. Con pasos silenciosos y un apetito voraz comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de mi “conejito”, cuando lo vi tan frágil y tan vulnerable ante cualquier ataque provoco que mostrara mis colmillos abriendo un poco mi boca dejando ver que estaba listo para atarazar, antes de que recobrara mi sentido ya estaba arriba de México acorralándolo entre mis brazos mientras el dormía, solo estando entre sus piernas rozando sin pudor mi pene contra el suyo que aun ya hacia flácido dentro de su bóxer, pero me detuve automáticamente y me aleje poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza aun estando muy desesperado.

“Jamás podría hacer algo que no quieras”

Estaba tan necesitado en ese momento, no me importaba si mi erección me dolía tanto no podía permitirme hacerle eso a mí preciado México.

Esa y mil ejemplos tenia por la cual no podía confiar en mí mismo para protegerlo, joder porque yo quería hacerle tanto daño…

¡Quiero marcarlo!

Morderle hasta que esas putas marcas de Alemania se borraran y tuvieran las mías, hacerlo gritar mi nombre que olvidara al muerto de URSS y solo que él me mire y sea a mí que ruegue por más. No puede aguantar este abrumador sentimiento tan bizarro, solo me termine parándome y caminar rápido lejos de esa habitación.

-Arioc… ¿A dónde vas? .-México me pregunto sonando sorprendido y al mismo tiempo su voz se escuchaba triste por mi partida.

-Iré a correr un poco… necesito aire… no te preocupes por mi.-Oh no mi querido Tlatoani no te pongas triste, tuve que mirarlo por última vez para sonreírle para que él no se preocupara.

Como pude al fin salí de casa y sin importarme con estas fachas de ropa, comencé a correr con toda mi fuerza solo deseaba arrancar esta sensación y esa hambre que me carcomía vivo, no me importaba que durara horas corriendo, no me importaba si mis pies dolían, si mis músculos estaban colapsando solo así agotaría mi energía y no podría dañar a México, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo jadeando y respirando con grandes tragos de aire, estaba bañado de sudor. Me había agotado y no me importo en absoluto, de hecho me sentía más liberado que como pude tuve que volver a casa donde mi querido mexicano a lo mejor ya estaba dormido.

Dicho y hecho, cuando llegue a mi hogar México ya estaba descansando en su habitación, observe como dormía como un hermoso ángel tan inocente que a veces creía que se asimilaba más aun ser virginal. Lo deje dormir en paz para poder ir a la cama, donde al tocarla automáticamente me desplome estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos pero sentí como mi teléfono vibrar, cuando al fin tome mi celular pude ver un mensaje de mi madre eso hizo que recordara toda la conversación con ella, prácticamente le conté todo mi frustración por México solo quería liberarme de ese sentimiento y buscar un consejo a este problema.

“¿No has pensado en ir a un psicólogo cariño?”

Fue su último mensaje, ni siquiera le conteste ni me metí a su conversación para dejarla en visto. No quería pensar en nada de eso, y caí rendido pero antes de eso solo me retire la ropa dejándome en bóxer. Pero vaya que la fortuna esta de mi lado “sarcasmo” porque paso lo mismo que esa maldita noche, termine despertándome jadeoso y muy hambriento mi estómago gruñía como dolía como el infierno. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo pesaba y dolía como el infierno, pero aun así no podía dejar de tener esta necesidad de alimentarme, mi nariz comenzó a olfatear un hedor a canela que emanaba del aire ni siquiera me detuve a preguntar de donde provenía, cuando comencé a caminar al origen de ese olor dejaba a mi paso pequeñas gotas de saliva. Sin darme cuenta estaba enfrente del cuarto de México casi casi podía ver como ese hedor tenia forma manifestándose como un maldito humo color morado, inundando mis fosas nasales haciendo que sucumbiera ante la misma lujuria y la saliva que resbalaba por mi barbilla comenzara a incrementarse, sin importarme que mojara mis pies o el suelo. Ni me detuve a pensar que México saldría herido, solo azote la puerta y aun que el ruido despertó a mi querida presa, no le di tiempo de protestar porque cuando estuvo a punto de gritarme mi mano se estampo contra su boca y así poder callarlo, mientras que otra mano apreso las suyas poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza. Mi conejito no es pasivo que digamos, ya que al convivir con gente agresiva sabia defenderse porque en el momento que yo estaba acorralándolo el comenzaba a patalear y tratar de zafarse para darme un buen golpe, porque comenzaba a sacudirse con fuerza mientras me observaba con confusión he ira, pero ambos sabemos que no por nada soy su guarda espaldas soy más fuerte que él, mi única manera de mantenerlo quieto sería dejarle ver mi verdadera forma esa misma que me jure jamás observaría.

-¡¡NO TE MUEVAS!!.-Rugí ni siquiera sonó como un humano fue el mismo animal que guardaba en mi interior, el mismo que me exigía que lo devorara. México dejo de patalear y se quedó quieto automáticamente solo mirándome muy atónito, con sus ojos muy abiertos dejando ver su expresión de terror y al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo, comenzó a brotar lagrimas… tal vez sea por algo que recordó o tal vez sea por mi traición.-Прости меня, Мексика, но я больше не могу контролировать себя ... Я собираюсь пожрать тебя (Perdóname México, pero ya no puedo controlarme... voy a devorarte).-No sonaba con mi voz normal ya que este animal hablaba por mí, parecía más un gruñido feroz. Por un momento la habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, así pode escuchar el sonido de su corazón que latía tan fuerte y rápido producto del miedo que le generaba y el mío tan apasionado, como veloz por la pasión y la excitación que me provocaba esta situación la habitación comenzó a crear un ambiente de tensión y al mismo tiempo de erotismo. No lo dejaría contestarme porque al momento de que mi mano se retiró de sus labios, pegue los míos automáticamente. No me importa si se queja o maldecía entre besos, solo sé que estoy desquiciado y esta noche lo haría mío, mi mano al fin libre bajo dándole caricias efímeras a su pecho, costado hasta llegar a su espalda baja donde introduje mi brazo debajo de él y así poder abrazarlo de manera posesiva, definitivamente mi toque provocaba algo en mi México ya que podía sentir como se erizaba. Mordí con fuerza su labio lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar y así poder lamer con “delicadeza” embriagado por su sabor, obvio que no pararía ahí tantos años soñando al fin con este encuentro que no iba a desperdiciarlo, ya había cruzado mi limite y no me importaba ir mas haya solo esta noche seria pura corrupción y el placer mismo, comencé a bajar con mi lengua hasta su cuello y al momento de tocar con mi lengua pude escuchar a mi conejito jadear, mis labios también comenzaron a besarlo suave y con cuidado provocando que yo sonriera dejando ver mis dientes que estaban listos para morder, escuche a México gritar no sabía si era de dolor o placer pero joder su sangre es tan deliciosa que no existe sabor que pueda igualarlo, me separe de su cuello jodido dejando ver una gran marca de una mordía combinada con un chupetón y así volví a lamber cada parte de su piel hasta al fin baje a sus hombros donde mordisquee un poco sin hacerle daño, donde lamí y bese para que sintiera satisfacción cuando al fin me acerque a la parte marcada por el Ублюдок (bastardo) de Alemania, solo roce con mis colmillos ya que tengo otros planes para borrar esa asquerosa mordida, me tuve que separar un poco de México para poder admirar su increíble belleza exótica.

-Arioc… -Verlo tan débil y su rostro demostraba la tristeza que me rompía el corazón mientras sus mejillas estaban marcadas sus lágrimas, deje de abrazarlo para limpiarlas con mi mano libre ya que la otra no dejaba de sujetar sus manos.- ¿Por qué?...

Su pregunta me hizo pensar un poco.

-Porque te amo… ya no puedo negar o ignorar esto… no puedo más.-Mi voz normal tomo la palabra, no pude ver su cara ya que tuve que bajar mi mirada. Para luego alzarla y a si ver directamente a mi conejito sonriéndole tan gentil como pude, aunque creo que hice más una mueca dejando ver mis dientes manchados de sangre.- México… ¿Sabías del dolor que sentía día tras día?, al ver como otros podían tenerte, como permitías que te dañaran… como volvías a recordar con “amor” a URSS, mientras yo solo deseo tu felicidad y deseaba darte todo de mi… para que jamás volvieras a sufrir como lo hiciste con él… pero lo único que recibí… fue el rechazo. Dolía y me quemaba tanto que no podía seguir viéndote así… tan quebrado por alguien más que no merece tu compasión… no sabes cuantas veces tuve que pelear conmigo mismo para no tirar a matar a cada bastardo que te hiciera daño, y peor aún yo también quiero hacerte daño… porque mi amor por ti es tan enfermo que al mismo odio que me ignores y mi depredador interior quiere castigarte por todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar… por un gran periodo de tiempo pensé que eso estaba bien ya que sea negativo o positivo estas emociones que me haces sentir solo por ti no me importaba, o eso pensé.

Pelee tantas veces conmigo porque no quiero hacerte nada… ya que no soy como ellos, pero…perdí…

Ahora solo quiero marcarte como mío… lo siento México… espero que algún día me perdones por lo que voy hacer. Pero en este punto no voy a detenerme voy a seguir hasta saciarme… aunque eso nunca pasara ya que eres mi todo.- Lo último lo susurre en su oído tan gentil aun sonriendo, mi aliento le hacía sentir escalofríos y su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esas enfermas palabras. 

-Arioc… lo siento tanto… nunca pensé en lo que te hacía sentir…-Respondió gimoteando dejando ver su arrepentimiento y su culpabilidad que ahora estaba descubriendo. Que él llore mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, su alma quebrada y estar sujeto por mi brazo, para mi es una imagen tan lasciva… definitivamente soy un depravado.

-Te perdono… si y solo si me dejas devorarte esta noche.-Se que es una mentira, por no solo me bastaría esta noche. Tuve que utilizar mi manipulación ya que al verlo así sabía que es fácil manejarlo a mi gusto hacerlo sentir culpable y miserable, hacer que me recompense sí que fue una buena idea para que dejara el pensamiento de huir y sucumbiera ante mí.

-Está bien… - No hace falta decir más en punto ya que las palabras sobran. Con cuidado retire mi agarre de sus manos dejando ver que tenían unas marcas rojas, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y aun lagrimeando se acercó para besarme, correspondí ante esa acción y con cuidado me deposite entre sus piernas ya que estaba sentado de manera controladora para que no me pateara, sin despegar mis labios con los suyos me pude recostar arriba de él evitando que mi peso lo lastimara, mis brazos fuertes lo rodearon abrazando su cintura mientras que los suyos acariciaban mi espalda. Cada caricia de él me quemaba por ser tan placentera, esta vez podía sentir su calor corporal y como se removía abajo mío joder es tan lindo, en el momento que México abrió su boca aproveche para introducir mi lengua y así jugar con la suya, enrollándola lamerla como también sus dientes, labios todo de él me exigía que lo lambiera. Aun que amo sus besos realmente ya quería pasar a lo siguiente, mis manos aprovechando que están en sus caderas tome su camisa para comenzar a levantarla y así poder retirarlo por completo. Dejando ver su lindo estomago como pecho desnudo, unas que otras cicatrices adornando su cuerpo recuerdo que a mi México muy pocas veces él se quejaba de ellos, pero para mí realmente se ven muy bellos y muy ardiente con mis dedos delineaba una de ellas, mi conejito se sobresaltó ante ese toque tan delicado.

-Los odio… -Murmuro un poco ronco mientras liberaba vaho al parecer su cuerpo se está calentando, y eso me incrementa el deseo para continuar sin parar.

-Ты не должен моя любовь (no deberías mi amor).- mi amado comenzó a sentirse más excitado por alguna razón, lo podía oler esa delicia de canela se intensifico y se convino con la hormona, tal vez fue que mi asentó ruso lo calentó o tal vez sea mi voz gruesa y ronca combinado con el erotismo.- show your strength (Demuestran tu fuerza).

-No lo creo….-Respondió aun sin aceptar mis palabras, el tomo mi cara con su preciosa mano cosa que con la mía la tome para darle un beso en su palma, pero él no se detuvo ahí porque toco mi cicatriz del ojo.- A ti se te ven mejor…

Me reí un poco volví a tomar su muñeca y poder recargar mi cabeza para poder sentir su tacto.- Tal vez me vea un adonis con esta cicatriz, pero te diré que no es así para mí… solo representa parte de mi desgracia, pero cuando veo las tuyas veo tu fortaleza y por todo lo que luchaste y superaste… y lo que has aguantado… -Pude notar que se ruborizaba de manera linda y sin llanto ante mis cumplidos, sus ojos demostraba que se fascino por mis palabras al notar como brillaban. México no dijo más solo cerro sus ojos y se paró un poco para alcanzar mi boca y besarme esta vez suave y tierno.

-Arioc… se lento… -Esa invitación definitivamente no me la esperaba pero no iba a rechazarlo ni en lo más mínimo, además si él nunca me lo hubiera dado ¿Quién me den tendría para devorarlo? Por supuesto que él no lo haría.

\- Lo seré… -Y con eso selle mi palabra con otro beso, mi mano tomo su pecho para presionarlo lo suficiente para resaltar su lindo botón que ya se encontraba erecto, junte mis labios en esa parte y así sacar mi lengua para comenzar a lamber primero con mi punta y hacerlo estremecer un poco de deseo, para luego meterlo en mi boca sin usar mis dientes y solo mis labios comenzar a chupar pero sin dejar de lamer y sabrosear esa parte tan lasciva, una de mis manos fue hacia su otro pecho para comenzar a tomarlo para acariciarlo, con mis dedos jugaran con su lindo pezón estirando un poco y terminar por volver apretarlo sin que le duela, no voy a follarlo le hare el amor y si él quiere que lo folle entonces eso hare duro pero sin lastimar, solo quiero que mi presa sienta placer mientras es devorado. Termine por morder su botoncito y succionar hasta al fin dejarlo, cuando me separe de su pecho pude notar que adquirió un color rojizo y al mismo tiempo rosita, México estaba algo jadeoso su respiración pesada, su pecho bajaba y subía con calma en busca de encontrar el aire suficiente para poder respirar ante este ambiente intoxicado de hormona y pasión, aún no termina esto es el inicio porque al fin pude quitar… bueno arrancar su bóxer con un solo tirón, sin esperar más baje mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente a su pene erecto que de la punta sale unas gotas de pre-semen, al inhalar pude saber que de ahí es el núcleo de ese hedor de lujuria combinada con canela, junto con algo de almizcle y un poco solo un poco de sal, es un hecho que este olor nadie podrá remplazarlo.

Mi lengua lamio su tronco de la raíz y subió hasta la glande, México soltó un gemido como curvo su espalda al sentir placer volví hacerlo pero esta vez bese su erección, primero comencé a chupar parte de su tronco y a si hasta llegar a la punta goteante, donde lambí y sin previo aviso lo metí de golpe en mi boca, me asegure que no raspara contras mi dientes para que no sintiera dolor, mis labios cubrieron mis dientes para que cada vez que cerrara la boca pudiera sentir como es chupado y al mismo tiempo apretado de manera tan lasciva que lo hare gritar de tanto placer, y así fue porque mi lengua se encargaba de lamer parte de la glande y el largo, mientras mi mano ayudaba a estimular sus testículos jugando un poco con ellos claro sin lastimar, no me importaba si su pene estaba tan adentro que llegara a mi garganta o que moviera mi cabeza dándole una felación que lo hacía gemir y gritar tan alto que presentía que los vecinos podían escucharlo.

-¡¡Arioc!! Ahhhh ahhhh… ahhhh ah…-Sí que le hare ver el cielo y el infierno ahora mismo, gracias a mi saliva que sobresalía ayudaba a que goteara y bajara hasta esa cavidad tan ansiosa. Tu ve que separarme de su pene tan estimulado, para poder ver como su lindo agujero estaba mojado con mi mano suavemente comencé acariciarlo, realmente quiero verlo todo rojito por tanto azote que le daré, pero primero tengo que prepararlo así que uno de mis dedos lo puse en su agujero mientras con mi otra mano comencé a masturbarlo, el solo disfrutaba de esto hasta que al fin introduje todo mi dedo en él para poder girar en círculo para que él se dilatara.

-¡¡OHH DIOS ARIOC!!.-Volvió a gritar mi nombre mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y sus pies se estiraban y al mismo tiempo pataleaban producto de masturbarlo.-¡AHHHH!

Y Otra vez gimió fuerte al sentir como introduje de golpe el segundo dedo, con experiencia comencé abrir su deliciosa cavidad con un moviendo llamado tijeras con los dedos y combinarlo circularmente mientras sacaba y metía suave y tortuoso, por ultimo puse el tercero para ayudar a que adaptara ante mi pene que me estaba incomodando al estar tan apretado entre mi bóxer, sí que tener una erección es doloroso. Cuando vi que estaba apretando mucho, sabía que estaba a punto de correrse al ser estimulado muy bien, por lo que me separe dejándolo en paz y poder volver a mi posición original que es estar encima de él como entre sus piernas tan hermosas que admito las amo y deje uno que otro beso al subir.

-Вы готовы? (¿Estás listo?).

-quemah (Si, en náhuatl).- Hace mucho que no escuchaba a mi tlatoani pronunciar en su lengua original, definitivamente muy rara vez lo hacía. Ya sea porque mi querido mexicano estaba tan relajado que no le importaba honrarme de escuchar ese hermoso lenguaje. Al ver que al fin estaba listo, mis manos bajaron mi bóxer y con agilidad lo sacaron rápido liberando mi deliciosa erección estoy orgulloso de mi propio tamaño y como postre lo decoraba un piercing, que al estar tan cerca de México la glande rozo sin pudor el ano tan necesitado de mi lindo conejito, eso provoco que jadeara. Bote mi bóxer a cualquier parte de la habitación.

-México bésame…-Pedí y obedeció, al momento que me estaba besando de nuevo mis labios yo lo abrace de su espalda baja y el de mi cuello y así poder tumbarme arriba de él para que mi pene entrara de golpe hasta que sus entrañas sintieran todo el grosor sin dejar ningún cm afuera, en medio del beso México gimió pero se lo impedí, sus uñas se encajaron en mi espalda fue tan dolorosamente increíble, que hizo que moviera mi cadera involuntariamente y el volviera a intentar gemir entre mis besos, joder este placer es increíble es mi sueño hecho realidad porque he anhelado esto desde que me enamore de México, sus paredes estaban tan estrechas que es difícil no poder correrse del placer tan divino que generaba. Separe mi labios de él y un hilito de saliva nos unía, aleje mi pecho solo mi cadera se mantenía unida a él. Con lentitud saque todo mi tronco solo dejando mi glande dentro, mi amado comenzaba a contraerse y a sacar su lengua producto de la propia lujuria que recibía su cuerpo, me reí y sin piedad embestí su pequeño ser provocando que él se moviera y su cabeza la hiciera para atrás dejando expuesto su cuello, y otra ola de placer a ambos nos inundó, mis dientes se apretaron tan fuerte que sentía que iba a fracturarlos esto supera mi imaginación tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ser brusco y lastimar a México, pero me es imposible.

Con calma mis manos tomaron sus costados para apretar un poco, en busca de que México se acostumbrara a esto o sabía que él no lo disfrutaría, preste atención ante sus reacciones y pude notar que respiraba entre cortado, su cuerpo liberaba un calor agradable, su linda carita estaba adornada por un rubor tierno, sus ojos demostraban el deseo de sentir más mi miembro y sus manos se posaban detrás de su cabeza aferrándose a las sabanas dejando en claro que estaba disfrutando de mí. México me hizo una seña para que continuara, asentí ante su pedido pero primero quiero que él tome el control para que disfrute a su ritmo, tome su muslo para poder alzarlo y agarrar impulso para poder cambiar de posición yo acostándome para poner al amo de mi ser arriba, incitando que al momento de estar sentado de nuevo metí mi pene con una estocada de mi cadera, México volvió a gimotear él solito comenzó a moverse lento de adelante y hacia atrás sin que mi erección se saliera ya que veía que disfrutaba de mi pene y rozara sin pudor sus entrañas, yo me mantenía quieto agarrando un puñado de sabanas con fuerza para poder controlarme de no agarrar sus caderas y joderlo a mi gusto, mejor puse mis manos detrás de mí nuca para disfrutar el show.

-Arioc… ahhh ahh~ <3 -México puso su mano en mi pecho en busca de aferrarse mientras la otra en sus lindo botoncito erecto dejando en claro que desea ser estimulado, sus caderas no dejaban de moverse gracias al impulso de sus piernas ayudaban a incrementar la rapidez dejando esa lentitud para volverse una velocidad desenfrenada dejándome en claro que no dolería si yo volvía a tomar el control, pero por ahora solo deseaba que el disfrutara de su rato de dominio por lo que saque mis manos para que México las tomara y pudiera entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras mi pelvis comenzaba a levantarse y bajar lento pero con embestidas fuertes, mi pene entraba tan deliciosamente que en donde pasaba dejaba un rastro de pre semen caliente, las paredes de mi amor apretaban con cada embestida que daba, estaba tan enloquecido por esto que otra vez estaba babeando por este placer.-¡¡ARIOC!!.-La punta de mi miembro golpeo el punto dulce de México, y su grito me hizo quebrar porque ahora yo tomaría el control de nuevo. Con fuerza me impulse para empujarlo contra la cama quedando de nuevo abajo, no le di respuesta porque comencé a embestirlo con fuerza, la cama comenzaba a rechinar terriblemente y México esta vez jadeaba y gemía sin parar su manos tomaron su propia cara dejando ver una expresión tan lasciva, su boca semi-abierta y su lengua afuera salivando y sus lindos pezones podían moverse por cada estocada producida por mi pene. Mis brazos se aferraron a sus costados, al ser mi cuerpo más grande que el de México mis dedos pulgares se posaron en su vientre donde podía verse deformado gracias a mi pene que estaba teniendo la forma de este, dios solo al ver como su vientre estaba siendo follado terriblemente como mi miembro se veía que entraba y salía dejando en claro cómo su tamaño de mi conejito recibía muy bien mi pene, esto me abruma tanto que ordene a mi cuerpo que lo follara más brutal haciendo que mi pelvis azotara con fuerza contra su culo, y mis testículos también lo golpeara una parte en su cavidad adquiriendo un color rojizo al ser azotado. Sin piedad hundí mis pulgares en su vientre deformado, provocando que mi Tlatoani chillara de placer y un chorro de semen saliera disparado de su pene y manchara parte de mi estómago y el suyo, sí que había apretado muy bien sus entrañas para que sintiera más placer, ¿pero y eso que? No iba a parar ahí ni siquiera paraba mis embestidas contra su cuerpo convulsionando de placer puro debajo de mí, mientras tu agujero apretaba tan increíblemente mi erección mientras se corría tan fuerte, mi saliva admito que caía unas que otras gotas en su estómago y vientre.

-Ты чувствуешь это, любовь моя?, мое дыхание (¿Lo sientes mi amor?, mi respiración)- Pare mis movimientos para ver como mi amado me observaba con su rubor en su cara, suavemente volví a embestir para que mi pene entrara tan profundo de sus entrañas y así acostarme arriba de el mientras mi pelvis movía en círculos, para que yo pueda quedar entre su cuello donde sintio como respiraba haciendo que este riera un poco pero al mismo tiempo gimoteara- мое прикосновение ...(Mi tacto…)- suavemente baje hasta su pecho para comenzar a relamer , como también mis manos calientes subieron de sus caderas rozando al momento de subir su piel tan sensible que provocaba en México sacara su lengua acompañado de un gemido, hasta llegar hasta sus botoncitos con mis pulgares los hundí en sus pezones para comenzar a jugar con ellos, mi lengua se encargaba de lamer tan lascivo de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera una droga y una muy exquisita, mis dedos aun jugaban con los botoncitos hasta que uno de mis dedos lo dejo para remplazarlo con mi boca que comencé “amamantarme” de el- Мое тепло (Mi calor).- Me acerque a México para quedar frente a frente, ambos mirándonos directamente a los ojos estábamos enfermos de lujuria, México con cuidado con sus manos tomaron mi cara para acariciarme explorando cada facción mía hasta abrazarme pegando más nuestros cuerpos, mis brazos tomaron de forma posesiva todo, ambos estábamos ardiendo más yo por hacer la mayor del trabajo mientras que mi tri color gemía debajo de mi murmurando injerencias, parecía que mi voz ronca y un poco más grave en especial en ese asentó lo hacía estallar en éxtasis.

-¡quemah, mati 3 mochi mitz-! (¡Si, siento todo de ti! En náhuatl)- Mexico hablo de forma tan ansiosa, casi como si fuera un desespero antes de que pudiera contestar que significaban sus palabras este estampo sus labios con los míos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a enrollarse mutuamente que esto se volvía mas obsceno como tan libidinoso, ambos nos separamos para poder respirar en busca de aire maldición es una tortura no poder besarlo sin la falta de aire, el acezaba observándome como si pidiera que le entregue todo mi ser.

-Что случилось моя… любовь Больше?...Ты хочешь больше от меня? (¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿Mas? ¿Deseas más de mí?).-Pronuncie con un tono grueso semejante aun gruñido, mientras suspiraba entre cortada y unas que otras veces jadeaba.

-¡SIII AHHHH! ¡SI POR FAVOR ARIOC! AHHH MAS MAS…-Ni siquiera disimulaba sus gritos, creo que al final México aceptara ser mío. Me detuve abruptamente por lo que mi lindo pequeño, se me quedo observando inquieto y confundido.- ¡Arioc!, !sigue! no quiero que pares…-Solo sentí como movía sus caderas en busca de auto penetrarse, por lo que solo volví a tomar su pierna para estirarla y darle un suave beso a su muslo y así poder cambiar de posición para que me diera la espalda, para hacer que levantara su trasero mientras yo me paraba de rodillas y poder aferrarme a sus caderas y así volver a enterrar todo mi pene hasta el fondo de sus entrañas tan estrechas y dilatadas gracias a mi pre-semen. Mi cadera junto con mis brazos ayudaban a embestirlo de nuevo pero esta vez mas bestial porque unas que otras veces hacia que sus piernas volaran, es más al carajo tome sus muslos para separarlo de golpe y al mismo tiempo alzarlo para que sus piernas no tocaran la cama para que pudiera follármelo enterrando mi pene sin piedad y entrara aún más profundo, definitivamente México disfrutaba de esto porque él se abrazaba a una almohada mientras aclamaba que fuera más duro tan alto, unas que otras veces gimoteaba y lloraba de placer. Creo que también es debido a mi piercing que ayudaba con tocarle sus puntos exactos, mi amado México se siente tan bien que si sigo a este ritmo bestial voy a terminar por tener un orgasmo, ya es tiempo de comerme a esta presa así que solté las piernas de México provocando que azotara contra la cama y el solo jadeara fuertemente aun recuperándose del éxtasis, no lo iba a dejar eso pasara porque deje caer mi cuerpo lo suficiente para volver a embestir a México esta vez mis brazos sometieron a México haciendo que este quedara contra la almohada y mi cuerpo tan pegado a él que sentía que iba a fusionarme, volví a azotarlo fuerte casi sin separar sus entrañas apretaban que parecía que volvería a tener otro orgasmo, le ordene a mi bestia interior que no dejara de joderlo que incrementara la fuerza de mi pelvis para enterrarle más mi pene, cosa que hizo porque ahora sus paredes sentía como llegaba más profundo por la fuerza que ejercía al querer llegar más allá del límite. Mi boca se abrió dejando ver mis colmillos me acerque al hombro de mi conejito, donde ahí estaba la ¡PUTA MARCA DE ALEMANIA! Sin piedad hundí mis dientes contra su carne, la sangre comenzaba a brotar y México soltó un fuerte grito de euforia, producida por el dolor y el placer porque el termino por correrse al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, mi semen baño sus apretadas entrañas fue tanto que comenzó a salir de su hoyito jodido como rosadito y yo solté un sonido gutural disfrutando de mi orgasmo y de nuevo esos espasmos de las paredes de mi conejito devorado, espere unos minutos aun sin dejar de mordisquear su hombro ya con mi marca aun con mi pene tan adentro suyo, que con mi mano la baje hasta su vientre donde pude sentir como estaba un poco extendido producto de mi miembro duro y por el excesivo semen que aun escurria de mi glande, observe como México volvía a la vida pero aun sin su cordura porque parecía sonreír de forma tan lubrico que de alguna forma hizo que mi deseo carnal volviera a incrementarse.

¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Alemania al ver esto!

No voy a parar aquí mi linda presa…

Solo pare un poco mientras terminaba de tener mi corrida, porque volví a comenzar a embestirlo. Deje de morder a mí ahora y siempre amado México para acercarme a su oído y susurrarle algo.- Te amo... ahh … México…

\- It is a pity that he does not correspond to your feelings Arioc (Es una lástima que él no corresponda a tus sentimientos Arioc).-Esa voz….

¡¡ESA DESGRACIADA VOZ!!

Me separe de golpe de lo que supone es México, solo para darme cuenta que a quien estaba follando es a Canadá.- ¡TÚ!, ¡¿Pero cómo?!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MÉXICO?!.- Rugí con ira hacia Canadá que ya hacia desnudo y de su trasero podía ver como si semen goteaba, provocando que sintiera un abrumador impulso de vomitar, tanto que lleve mi mano a mi boca para no regugitar todo ahí.

-Hehehe poor poor Arioc ... you don't understand that you'll never be like him ... and that's why Mexico will never love you (Jejeje pobre ,pobre Arioc… que no entiendes que jamás serás como él… y por eso México jamás te amara).-Canadá se levantó y comenzó a gatear hacia mí, cosa que retrocedí para no tocarlo hasta que caí de la cama. Me levante de golpe para confrontarlo pero me di cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera es que ya no estaba en mi hogar, ni en el cuarto de México si no en el campo de tiro donde URSS me entrenaba.

La segunda es que volví a tener el cuerpo de un infante aun con la misma ropa que utilizaba para esto.

-¿Qué… esta?...

-КТО ДАЛ ВАМ РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ЛОЯ АРИОКА!(¡QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA OLGAZANEAR ARIOC!) -Un grito dominante se escuchó provocando que me volteara para ver a URSS enfrente de mi tan amenazante como siempre.

-Отец. (Padre)-Lo mire aun sin poder asimilar que estaba ocurriendo, solo sentía que mis brazos temblaban. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar pude sentir que una de mis manos tenía una pistola cargada, sin temor y con odio puro apunte el arma contra mi padre.- ¡!Отвали!! (¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!).-Cuando jale el gatillo me di cuenta que las balas había desaparecido, URSS solo se río de lo patético que fue mi intento por matarlo.

\- И ты думаешь убить меня, Ариок ... ты такой жалкий ... Я должен был дисциплинировать тебя лучше (Y así piensas en matarme Arioc… eres tan patético… debí disciplinarte mejor).-Eso ultimo murmuro con desprecio, mientras URSS caminaba hacia mí con ese porte dominante.

-ДИСИПЛИНЬ МЕНЯ ?! Я ДОЛЖЕН УБИТЬ ТЕБЯ, КОГДА У МЕНЯ БЫЛ ШАНС!¡¿DICIPLINARME?!, ¡YO DEBI MATARTE CUANDO TUVE OPORTUNIDAD!

\- Но в конце концов вы не ... и я скажу вам, почему (Pero al final no lo hiciste… y te diré porque).-URSS se acercó a mí solo poniéndose detrás mío, mientras lo miraba con recelo. El tomo mis hombros y puso su cabeza a mi lado derecho.- потому что ты ублюдок, который родился настолько жалким, что его затоптало(porque eres un bastardo que nació tan débil tanto que se deja pisotear por un marica).-URSS desapareció de mi lado derecho y en un parpadeo apareció a mi lado izquierdo aun sonriendo de manera tan retorcida.- Теперь вы понимаете, почему Мексика выбрала меня и продолжай выбирать меня (ahora entiendes porque México me eligió y sigue eligiéndome).

Al escuchar esas palabras solo gruñí tan fuerte mi bestia estaba muy desquiciada, ya que nadie le faltaba al respeto a mi México ni siquiera me importo sus insultos dirigidos a mí. Con fuerza empuje a ese viejo decrepito para bramar lleno de ira ferviente, mostrándole sus colmillos contra su propio padre algo que entre esa familia estaba prohibido.- ЗАКРЫТЬ ГИПОКРИТУ, Блядь! ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БЛАГОДАТЬ БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ ВАЖНОЕ, КАК МЕКСИКА, ЗАКЛЮЧИЛ ДЕРЬМО, КАК ВЫ! (¡CALLATE PUTO HIPOCRITA! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR AGREDECIDO PORQUE ALGUIEN TAN IMPORTANTE COMO MÉXICO SE HAYA FIJADO EN UNA MIERDA COMO TÚ!)

\- ха-ха-ха, и именно поэтому мне нравится видеть, как твоя задница горит, когда ты знаешь, что у тебя никогда не будет Мексики, как у меня (ja ja ja y por eso mismo disfruto ver cómo te arde el culo al saber que jamás podrás tener a México como yo lo hice).-URSS se rio de mí, y esta vez sus palabras me hicieron daño porque desgraciadamente tiene razón, pero el maldito sonrió de forma tan desquiciado mostrándome también sus colmillos.- Снова покажи свои пути, и я клянусь тебе ...!( ¡Vuelve a mostrarme tus caninos y te juro que...!) Estaba a punto de atacarlo sin importarme que tuviera este cuerpo pequeño pero la misma voz de Canadá me lo impidió he interrumpió a mi padre al mismo tiempo.

\- Poor little Arioc ... (Pobrecito de ti Arioc…) -Canadá apareció detrás de URSS aun desnudo teniendo las marcas que se supone que yo le hice a México, el bicolor solo se recargo en el brazo de URSS sin dejar de mirarme con pena y pesar.- How many times are you going to continue denying it? (¿Cuántas veces vas a seguir negándolo?) –Ni siquiera paso un segundo cuando Canadá apareció a lado mío de cuclillas, el me abrazo del cuello.- You know it yourself ... because more clearly he has left it to you ... Mexico only allowed you to get closer because he unconsciously wanted a little affection ... but not for you Arioc, it is because you look like your father (Tu mismo lo sabes… porque más claro te lo ha dejado… México solo te permitió acercarte porque inconscientemente quería un poco de afecto… pero no por ti Arioc, es porque te pareces a tu padre.)-Canadá me susurro con burla y descaro, ya impotente lo termine aventando solo retrocediendo. Mientras sentía como mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia que me hacían sentir sus palabras.

-¡MENTIRA!, ¡MÉXICO NUNCA ME COMPARARÍA CON ESE DESGRACIADO!-Grite con fuerza, en busca de aguantar mi llanto pero el nudo de mi garganta me hacía difícil de hablar y de resistir ante esta depresión infernal.

-Сравни меня с тобой? ... Я так не думаю, моя сука не настолько глупа, чтобы так неуважительно относиться ко мне. Скорее ... просто играй с тобой. Но эй, я не могу винить сына Испании, ты бесполезен, ты просто должен быть простой игрушкой (¿Compararme contigo?... no lo creo, mi perra no es tan estúpida para faltarme al respeto de esa manera. Más bien… solo juega contigo. Pero bueno no puedo culpar al hijo de España, no sirves para nada solo te queda ser un simple juguete).

-ЗАКРЫТЬ СВОЙ ГРАБАН, ИЛИ Я ПРИМУ ТРАЧЕЮ, БАСТАРДО! (¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA O TE ARRANCARE LA TRAQUEA BASTARDO!)- Volvi a ponerme enfrente de URSS para confrontarlo, haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran con fuerza por la furia que sentía y al mismo tiempo dejaba ver de nuevo mis colmillos.

URSS volvió a caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa terrorífica, mi corazón comenzaba acelerarse y mi cuerpo a temblar de tanto miedo., pero este comenzó a correr hacia dejando ver que había destruido su paciencia, estaba a punto de esquivarlo pero este se lanzó contra mi provocando que ambos cayéramos el tomando mis brazos presionándome contra la tierra, Mi valor, mi valentía se había esfumado por completo y en su lugar el pavor me domino- Я ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛ ВАС, АРИОК!?, Я СКАЗАЛ ВАМ, ЧТО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СНОВА ПОКАЗИЛ МНЕ СВОЮ СОБАКУ, Я БЫ НАКАЗАЛ ТЕБЯ, ЧУТЬ ДЕРЬМО!( ¡¿TE LO ADVERTÍ ARIOC!?, ¡TE DIJE QUE SI VOLVIAS A MOSTRARME TUS CANINOS IBA A CASTIGARTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!)-Su agarre se volvió más fuerte y por ende muy doloroso tanto que comencé a gritar con fuerza, este me soltó para separarse de mí y caminar hacia uno de sus empleados que estaba detrás de él sosteniendo un cuchillo. Aproveche esto para tratar de huir pero alguien volvió a sujetar mis brazos para que no escapara y al mismo sometiéndome.

-Où aviez-vous l'intention d'aller votre petit idiot? (¿a dónde pensabas ir tu pequeño idiota?)- Canada me miro dedicándome una mueca burlona por mi situación, el sujetaba con sus manos mi pequeño cuerpo estaba tan aterrado que no sabía qué hacer, volví a mirar a URSS acercándose a mí con ese maldito cuchillo en mano goteante de sangre y ese recuerdo mismo que ha sido producto de mi tragedia volvió aparecer ante mis ojos.- Я не буду терпеть другую истерику твоего Ариока ... (No volveré a soportar otro berrinche tuyo Arioc…)

\--НЕТ! ... Папа, я умоляю тебя, не делай этого со мной! ... ПРОСТИТЕ МЕНЯ, МОГУ ТЕБЯ, НЕ ОБЕДИ МЕНЯ! Больше я этого не сделаю! ОБЕЩАЮ!( ¡NO!... ¡Papá te lo ruego no me hagas esto!... ¡PERDONAME TE LO SUPLICO NO ME LASTIMES!, ¡No lo volveré hacer!, ¡TE LO PROMETO!)-Comencé a rogar, como a llorar con desesperación sin importar cuanto creciera o que tan fuerte me volviera, esta sensación de pavor que sentí en esa ocasión no podría superarla. Mi cuerpo tiritaba tanto que sentía que me iba a matar. 

\- Теперь ... вы понимаете, почему Мексика предпочитает меня (Ahora… entiendes porque México me prefiere a mí).-Pronuncio antes de desgarrar mi piel con esa arma blanca. Mi alarido se escuchó tan fuerte que los sirvientes podían oírlo pero como unos cobardes que son nunca me salvaron, mis recuerdos y mis inseguridades se mezclaron en esta pesadilla maldita.

-AND THIS IS NOTHING TO WHAT YOU DID TO ME! (¡Y ESTO NO ES NADA A LO QUE TÚ ME HICISTE A MI!)- Canadá se mofo de mí, mientras comenzaba a carcajearse.

Cuando volví abrir mi ojo ya que el otro estaba vendado, no estaba en ese lugar ahora me encontraba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama, al contrario estaba en mi habitación con la respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo como loco. También recuerdo esto porque es el momento exacto de como escuche a mi madre pelear con URSS.

-ЭТО ПРОСТО РЕБЕНОК, ЧТО АД ПРОИСХОДИТ С ВАМИ?! КАК ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО СВОЕМУ СЫНУ?! (¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO¡, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CONTIGO?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO ESO A MI HIJO?!.)-El furioso rugido de mi madre me hizo temblar, ni siquiera tenía el valor de asomarme por la puerta la reacción de URSS.

-НИКОГДА НЕ ГОВОРИТЕ МНЕ, КАК ЭТО! ВЫ НЕ ДЕРЬМО, ЧТОБЫ АДРЕСОВАТЬ МНЕ СЛОВО! (¡NUNCA VUELVAS HABLARME ASI! ¡TU ERES NI UNA MIERDA PARA DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!).-Tan solo escuche un golpe en seco tan fuerte que jure que se me iba a salir el corazón porque por un momento pensé en lo peor, por lo que iba apresurarme abrir la puerta pero...

\- Your mother is so brave ... (Tu madre es tan valiente…)-Mire aun con terror atrás de mí solo para ver a Canadá sentado en mi cama.- But did you inherit that courage to face Mexico? (Pero ¿Acaso heredaste esa valentía para afrontar a México?.)-Comenzó acercarse a mí sin dejar de mirarme.- Your insecurities, your weaknesses make you not want to confess to Mexico because you know that it will reject you and you only settle for accepting every feeling it gives you. Be positive or negative ... (Tus inseguridades, tu debilidades hacen que no quieras confesarte a México porque sabes que te rechazara y solo te conformas con aceptar cada sentimiento que te dé. Sea positivo o negativo…)

But ... How much can you bear?

(Pero… ¿Hasta cuanto podrás soportar?)

Someday ... you are going to explode and hurt Mexico...

(Algún día… vas a explotar y lastimaras a México…)

La habitación volvió a cambiar y en mi cama donde estaba acostado, ahora estaba México y yo pero ya en adulto con escena tan desagradable que me termino rompiendo, porque estaba violando al amor de mi vida.

-¡ARIOC TE LO RUGEO DETENTE! ¡ME DUELE!.-Mi amado, lloraba y me pedía a gritos desgarradores que dejara de contaminarlo. Pero al ver me que me reía y no me importaba que tanto rogara, seguía follándolo ignorando el hecho de que su ano estaba desgarrado y sangraba manchando la cama.

-¡¿TE DUELE?!, ¡CALLATE MEXICO ESTO NO ES NADA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS !- Mi yo respondía con tanto rencor acumulado hacia el mexicano, que me hacía estremecer de miedo de mi propio ser.

-¡Perdóname por favor Arioc!- El lloraba y gemía por el desgarrador ardor que sentía su trasero, sus manos se aferraban tanto a mis hombros que sus uñas desgarraban mi piel.

-¿Qué pasa te sientes mal?- Ya tan solo di un brinco por el susto ya que mi versión de mi estaba detrás de mío desnudo, riendo como un desquiciado. Mientras con sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda- No deberías sentirte así pequeño yo…- El bajo para ponerse a mi altura y estar a cm tan cerca de mi rostro- Porque en el fondo sé que lo deseas. Quieres que México sufra…

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a mi madre furiosa pude notar sus hermosos ojos brillante por las lágrimas tomaron mi brazo para sacarme de esa habitación dejando atrás la silueta de un Canadá sonriente y una versión de mí que volvía a la cama para violar de México otra vez, contemple que aún seguía en la casa de URSS enfurecido y mi sorpresa fue verlo con la mejilla marcada por la mano de mi madre.

\- Мы уходим отсюда, Ариок ... Я не позволю ему снова причинить тебе боль (Nos vamos de aquí Arioc… no dejare que te haga daño otra vez).-Pronuncio casi en sollozos de dolor he ira, mientras me jalaba fuera de ese lugar. Lo último que vi fue que Canadá estaba a lado izquierdo de URSS y mi yo de lado derecho.

-¡¿Cuánto más vas a soportar?!.- los tres dijeron al unísono, sonriendo con tranquilidad enferma. Después mire a mi mama que también hacía una mueca de observándome con pesadumbre y pude ver que pronuncio esas mismas palabras que me dedico antes de caer dormido. Para volver a pronuncia mi nombre- **Arioc…**

**Arioc…**

Su voz comenzó a distorsionarse.

**Arioc…**

Suena tan conocida.

**¡ARIOOOC!**

¡ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!.-Grite tan fuerte del miedo, me levante de golpe de la cama tan agitado y mi cuerpo estaba de sudor frio. Luego comenzó a mirar todo el lugar, dejando ver que estaba en mi habitación, estoy acostado en mi cama, rápidamente alce mis manos para asegurarme de que no soy un niño, después comencé a tocar mi cara con desesperación hasta que sentí la cicatriz de mi ojo.-Todo fue una pesadilla…-Murmuré de alivio.

-¡Arioc!.-La voz de México me saco del trance, solo para mirarlo tan angustiado y preocupado.- ¿Qué demonios soñaste? Estabas tan agitado, y murmurabas incoherencias y después de que te llame gritaste…

Me le quede observando, analice que tenía puesto dejando ver que ya estaba vestido para salir, definitivamente solo fue un mal sueño y mi amado México está bien sano y salvo.- No te preocupes… solo fue una pesadilla… ya sabes cuándo sueñas que algo te persigue y no puedes correr.-Invente algo rápidamente, es obvio que no le iba contar mi pesadilla.

-¿Seguro que fue una pesadilla?.-Pregunto mi lindo tricolor, alzando su ceja y con su mirada juzgándome y note que poseía un sonrojo suave. Tan solo mire hacia abajo notando que mi pene estaba erecto, cargándose una carpa de circo con las sabanas. Provocando que me sonrojara de golpe y tomara una almohada rápidamente y tapando mi erección.

-¡Lo siento por eso!.-No lo mire aun avergonzado de la situación, cosa que se me dedicó una risita.

-ji ji ji Vamos Arioc vístete, te recuerdo que aún tenemos que ir con tu familia a comer.-Pronuncio mientras me sonreía tan feliz, aun con su rubor. Él se levantó y salió del cuarto dejándome solo.

Tan solo gruñí irritado por esa erección, me tome unos momentos para reflexionar que fue todo ese sueño… y recordé a mi madre. Rápidamente busque mi celular entre las sabanas y al fin que lo encontré pude meterme a la conversación de mi mamá para poder leer de nuevo su mensaje.

“¿No has pensado en ir a un psicólogo cariño?”

Me quede pensando un poco ante su pregunta, y solo hice una mueca. Con mis dedos teclee rápidamente.

“Perdona por no contestarte mamá, me quede dormido. Y ante tu pregunta mi respuesta es no, no necesito un psicólogo… estoy bien.

Ya vamos para allá, te veo dentro de unas horas.”

-¡¿Arioc ya estás listo?!.-La voz del dueño de mi corazón me hablo desde el piso de abajo, cosa que hizo que me apresurara en pararme y en vestirme.

-¡Voy en un segundo!.-Conteste rápidamente, tome mis maletas y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta de paso.

**Author's Note:**

> //Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado. Y me gustaria que me ayudaran en darme una crítica constructiva para seguir mejorando mi arte literario, o por cierto este es solo un one-shot. ¡Que tenga un hermoso dia!
> 
> ATT. Kiara.S


End file.
